Inuyasha's a WHAT!
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: When the Inuyasha gang all died in Fuedal Japan, what or who might they be reincarnated as?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha's a WHAT!

**Chapter 1**

**After Inuyasha's gang all died in Feudal ****Japan****, they were reborn, but as what?**

****

          "Bye mom! I'm going to school!" Kary yelled as she waved bye to her mom.

          "Yo! How are you, bitch?" Wood smirked.

          "Interesting comment; coming from a bastard, such as you, Wood.

          "Yeah, I thought so too!" Wood smirked. "There's the little bitch!"

          "Wood, shut up or I'm gonna kill ya!" Shiko growled, attacking Wood. Kary pulled her sister off the demented pervert and then the two sisters walked away.

*********

School had ended; Shiko was going to her friend's house, leaving Kary to walk home alone.

          A group of young boys were picking on a cat. Kary ran towards them angrily. The boys fled. Kary pulled out what was left from her lunch and left it for the poor cat.

          A hand spun her around and she found herself face to face with a sharp knife. She squeaked as the man behind the knife dragged her into an alley.

          The man forced her down on the cement, and pressed his growing erection through her skirt. She whimpered in fear. "Ya know ya want it!" the man pushed harder against her skirt, his hand reaching to remove it.

          A hissing ball of fury knocked him away from his victim. It clawed his face horribly. It was still hissing when Kary grabbed the cat with her arms and ran. She ran to the police station, her hair was wild and her eyes wide with fright. The only comfort was the warm cat in her trembling arms.

          "O-officer?" Kary shook.

          "Oh shit!" the woman behind the counter took one look at the traumatized girl and knew what was wrong. "Honey, you just follow me, and leave that animal out here."

          When the female officer tried to remove the cat from the girl's arms, the cat hissed menacingly.

          "What's going on, Lieutenant Kira?" asked her young partner, Officer Kuri. Kuri reminded Kira of a wolf stalking his prey, but he had the tact of an idiot.

          "This girl was either raped or almost raped and I can't get that damned cat away from her. It won't leave her either."

          "I'll make sure no one bothers you in your office, Lieutenant."

          "Come and calm your nerves, child," Kira soothed the girl into a chair. The cat clutched to her shaking form. "Is that your cat? It's a very pretty cat. What is its name?"

          Kary realized she had walked to the station and a lady was asking about the cat that had saved her life. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "His name… is Inuyasha."

          "Why did you name him that?" Kira asked smiling warmly at the younger girl.

          "He saved me, just like a dog would. He reminds me of the main character in my grandmother's stories," Kary still shook.

          "What is your name?"

          "Kinomoto Kary."

          "I am Miko Kira, would you like me to call anyone to get you?"

          "My mama," Kary whispered frightendly.

          "You are safe, can I hold Inuyasha?"

          Inuyasha hissed as Kira reached to hold him. "No!" Kary cuddled the cat close to her and buried her face in his fur.

*********

          "Kary!" Sea Kinomoto cried when she saw her daughter. Inuyasha growled and forced everyone in the station to keep away from Kary.

          "Mama, I just need to tell them about what Inuyasha did. It will help identify the man who tried to rape me," Kary shivered and hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha scratched his face terribly, he'll have scars for the rest of his life, and it was bleeding horribly."

          "My poor baby! You better catch that man!" Sea Kinomoto, Kary's mother glared at Officer Kuri

          "We will do our best to find him, madam."

*********

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha!     

Inuyasha's a WHAT!

**Chapter 2**

          "Honey, why do you insist on bringing that filthy animal home with us?"

          "He's not filthy! He just needs a bath! And Inuyasha saved me! I'm taking care of him!" Kary growled at her mother.

          "Why did you have to bring up one of your grandmother's stories? She's long dead!"

          "She's alive in my memory," Kary whispered to the cat in her lap. The cat stared up at her with piercing yellow eyes. He looked like he understood. Kary kissed the cat's head.

*********

          "Who would have thought that that rag of an alley cat that you dragged in would turn out to be such a gorgeous cat?" Sea chuckled.

          "Mom! Be nice! Shiko, stop annoying Inuyasha!" Kary ran to her cat and took him away from all the commotion.

          "Was it something I said?" Sea Kinomoto questioned her youngest daughter.

          "Inuyasha," Kary sighed. "I keep having these dreams. The dreams are all about this white haired guy with golden eyes and a red kimono. He has cute puppy ears on the top of his head, but he keeps calling me 'Kagome' or 'Kikyo'. He wants me to look for something, but just before I hear what he wants me to find… I wake up."

          "Grrr," Inuyasha growled in irritation.

          "Exactly! It's irritating! It's really strange that I don't dream about the attack, especially since they caught the guy. Um, was his name Hopi or something?" Inuyasha growled in reply. "What do you think I should do about the dreams, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha walked over to her and purred away. "You're right; I should pay a lot more attention to you. Inuyasha, could you be that boy from my dream?" Kary fell asleep on her bed with Inuyasha purring at her side.

*********

_          "KAGOME! YOU STUPID GIRL!"_

_          "INUYASHA! THERE'S A SHARD IN THAT DEMON!"_

_          "KAGOME! THERE AREN'T ANY DEMONS HERE! I'M ONLY A HANYOU REMEMBER?"_

_          "INUYASHA, WHAT'S WRONG?"_

_          "I MISS YOU, KAGOME. THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I GET TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS…"_

_          "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_

_          "KAGOME, FIND THE…"_

*********

          "What the heck!" Kary woke up to her alarm clock going off. "Why the hell do I have my alarm clock wake me up on a Saturday?"

          "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARY!" Shiko jumped into the room.

          Inuyasha yawned, but he looked very sad when Kary tried to get away from everyone. Inuyasha hissed at Kary's family, keeping them away from her. He crawled into Kary's lap and glared at the two humans who weren't Kary.

*********

          "Inuyasha," Kary sighed as he followed her to school. "Why do you insist on following me? What's wrong? I'll admit that I feel better knowing you're with me, but you could get hurt."

          Inuyasha huffed and kept walking next to Kary. He noticed another cat, and he knew it was Kirara. Kirara growled and went into a house.

Kary stopped and watched Inuyasha, "That's Kirara, she lives with Wood. Wood is from my school. We aren't friends because he wants to date my mom, and he's a pervert."

"So, Kinomoto, what are you standing in front of my house for?" a boy smirked evilly.

"Epp! I'm gonna be late!" Kary picked up Inuyasha and ran all the way to school. "Well, really, we're early. I just couldn't think of anything to say to the jerk."

Inuyasha tried to hit his head against a brick wall. Kary grabbed him, placed a finger to her lips, and motioned for him to get in her bag. Inuyasha sighed and complied.

*********

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha!     

Inuyasha's a WHAT!

**Chapter 3**

"Kary! I forgot to tell you that your cousin Sakura is coming today!" Sea hollered. It was the middle of the afternoon, the same day she had run away from Wood. Inuyasha was now out of her bag.

"Crud! She knows I need at least two hours to make my room look nice!" Kary frowned and began putting things in a specific order. She noticed Inuyasha looking confused. "Poor Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you about Sakura! She's my favorite cousin. I rarely see her, and she is super nice! But I think Tori and their dad are coming with her… Tori can be a bit protective of Sakura and me, so I don't want you and him to fight. Please Inuyasha?" Kary pleaded with the cat. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha!" Kary hugged the clever silver cat.

*********

Soon her room was clean, and the door rang. Kary left Inuyasha in her room with the door closed. Inuyasha was pawing at the door madly.

"SAKURA!" Kary hugged her cousin tightly. "I missed you!"

"Move it squirts! These bags are heavy!" a male voice sounded annoyed.

"Tori!" Kary took some of the bags away from him and smiled happily at him. "I'm glad to see you, too!"

"Kary, you're the only one in our family who acts like the Kaijou!" Tori chuckled when his cousin pouted playfully at him.

"Whatever! Just wait until you see my surprise!" Kary sprinted off to her room with half of Sakura's bags. Tori and Sakura followed but gave each other a confused glance when they came up the stairs. "Inuyasha!" Kary called out, but the cat was no where to be seen. "INUYASHA!" Kary called out worriedly. "Inuyasha?"

"Who is Inuyasha?" Tori asked.

"He's my best friend," Kary's eyes began to water. Then suddenly a sulky cat was shoving his nose in her face. "Inuyasha!" Kary picked up the cat and hugged him tightly. "Tori, Sakura, this is Inuyasha! He acts a lot like you, Tori; especially, when he saved me!" Kary saw both of her cousins pale. They both knew and didn't know how Kary could take everything so calmly.

"The cat saved you?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yup! He's my best friend! Just like you two are my best cousins!" Kary finally let go of Inuyasha and hugged Tori. Inuyasha growled, "Inuyasha! I told you to be nice to my cousin!" Kary frowned at her cat. Inuyasha looked very sulky again.

"Does he always do that?" Sakura asked.

"Just when any boy comes near me; I'd swear he and Tori are almost twins, except Inuyasha has such cute ears!"

"I'm being compared to a cat," Tori sighed.

"Hey, I only meant his protective streak! Besides, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was more of a protector and a friend, than a cat."

"Huh," Tori mumbled. "Squirt, you want to give it to her?"

"Oh yeah! Dad found this on a dig near this forest a while back! He thought that since you liked grandma's stories so much that you should have it!" Sakura smiled as she handed a long, bumpy present.

Kary quickly unwrapped it, to find… "Tetsusaiga," she gasped. "The Tetsusaiga! This was Inuyasha's weapon in the Feudal Era! It only worked to protect humans, and Inuyasha used it to protect his… Kagome…"

"Really? Dad didn't know what it was called. He just felt like you should have it," Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you like it! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Sakura, Tori… this is the best present, next to what Inuyasha brought me."

"What'd he bring?" Tori asked.

"He brought me a sakura blossom," Kary smiled at the thought.

"That cat did?" Tori glanced at the cat, noticing that it wasn't normal. He gave it a look that said 'we're going to talk, soon.'

"Yeah, he's so sweet!" Kary smiled and kissed the cat on his cheek. The cat seemed to blush.

*********

Later that night after everyone was asleep; the cat went up to the sword. A few bumps and grunts later, there was a hanyou where the cat had been.

Kary yawned, opened her eyes, and gaped at the hanyou in front of her… "Inuyasha?" she gasped in shock.

"Kary, can I explain before you go ballistic?"

"Who said I'm gonna go ballistic, and how do you know my name?"

"I'm the hanyou called Inuyasha, and I was cursed in the form of a cat until I was reunited with Kagome's reincarnation, and the Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha sighed. "You're her reincarnation."

"I am? So that was why you kept calling me Kagome and Kikyo in my dreams! Were they even real dreams or did you find some way to get into them?" Kary frowned.

"I guess I got into your dreams, but I don't know how!" Inuyasha held up his hands in defense.

"Inuyasha, please follow me outside," Kary sighed. Inuyasha fidgeted. "I'll make you some ramen later."

"Feh!" Inuyasha followed her outside.

"Please, sit down," Kary watched in shock as Inuyasha fell to the ground. "I'm sorry!" Kary ran to him and waited for the spell to wear off.

"I should have known this would happen to me!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" Kary helped him stand up and helped him back onto the porch.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"How did you mean that?" Kary raised her brow. Inuyasha blushed and looked very nervous.

"Um, so… you have Tetsusaiga…"

"Technically, it belongs to you." Kary blushed and stared at the ground, "I'm glad that I got to meet you and hold Tetsusaiga. Besides, Tetsusaiga could never belong to anyone but you, Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"It can't be wielded by any but you. It's some sort of protection spell or something," Kary frown and turned her gaze up to the stars. "Thank you for saving me from that guy in the alley. I was really scared and I don't know why I didn't do something."

"Kary," Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I did that because you gave me food and saved me. Though, I normally wouldn't have almost killed myself."

"But when you fought with the demons in my dreams… you did fight recklessly, but that was one of the reasons you always won. You were too unpredictable, except to those who knew you," Kary kept her gaze on the stars. "New moon is tomorrow night, and you're welcome here for as long as you like."

"Thanks," Inuyasha stared at the girl that was Kagome in a past life, but she was truly Kary.

"You can stay in my room tonight, but you're gonna want to cover your ears or plug them," Kary sighed. "There's going to be a lot of screaming in the morning, and I know Tori will go ballistic! Sakura will scream that you're cute and go for your ears! Mom will probably find that gigantic boomerang from who knows where, and Shiko will be dragging you everywhere. Think you can handle it?"

"Feh! I'm a demon."

"Fine, but the earplugs are a must," Kary fell asleep next to Inuyasha. The nervous hanyou carried Kary inside, upstairs to her room, and tucked her into her bed. Inuyasha made himself comfortable in his 'guard' position.

*********

"AHHH!" Shiko's screaming woke everyone in the house.

"I'm DEAF!" Inuyasha growled at the girl angrily. Kary immediately pulled Inuyasha to the bathroom and grabbed him a pair of earplugs.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kary had just finished putting in the earplugs and he could hear again, just not as well.

"Everything is muffled…"

"I'm glad you're okay," Kary sighed and hugged the startled hanyou.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN?" Tori yelled angrily.

"Ouch! Tori! Shut up!" Kary covered her ears and yelled at her cousin. Tori gaped, but he kept sending glares at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is my friend, and he saved me from that guy. If you're not nice to him I'll never speak to you again!" Kary glared at Tori.

"Fine, but if he tries to hurt you…" Tori frowned angrily. "Wait, did you just say Inuyasha?"

"Yes, and I knew exactly what your reaction would be. Tori," Kary sighed, "I'm seventeen years old. I know you're trying to look out for me, but you're too over protective. Besides Inuyasha and I go way back. You could go as far to say that we knew each other before we met."

"Inuyasha, you better take care of her," Tori glared at the hanyou.

"Feh!" Inuyasha growled at the boy, "I do that already!"

"KAWAII!" Sakura ran into the bathroom and went for Inuyasha's ears.

"Freeze!" Kary growled at her younger cousin. Sakura froze, "Sakura, you were being rude. This is Inuyasha, he's my friend, and you're embarrassing me!"

Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor, "Sorry, Kary. It's just I've never seen a boy with dog ears before."

"I know, but aren't they cute?" Kary laughed when Sakura nodded quickly and Inuyasha turned red.

"YOU'VE HAD A BOY IN YOUR ROOM?" Sea shrieked angrily.

"Mom," Kary backed into Inuyasha. "He's my friend and…"

"KARY KAGOME KINOMOTO!" Sea screamed. "YOU ARE A DISCRASE TO THIS FAMILY! PACK YOUR BAGS! YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH YOUR GANDFATHER!"

"But mom…"

"NO!" Sea was glowing an angry red, when she tried to grab Kary.

Inuyasha pulled Kary out of Sea's range, "Leave her alone."

"YOU FILTHY HEATHEN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sea's giant boomerang appeared. Kary felt Inuyasha pick her up, and carry her out the window. "HE'S KIDNAPPING MY DAUGHTER!"

"It's not kidnapping if I want to leave, mother," Kary frowned from a tree. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Feh! You want to get your stuff and leave with me?"

"To find the Shikon no Tama?"

"Well, yeah… I guess," Inuyasha cocked his head.

"Put the girl down, demon," a cold voice demanded.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha glared.

"That isn't important," the voice replied.

"Inuyasha, do you know this guy?" Kary asked and looked up at him curiously.

"Are you so stupid as to go with a demon?"

"Who the hell are you? You have no sense at all if you didn't know that Inuyasha isn't a full youkai. He's my friend!" Kary glared at the figure.

"S-Sakura will be sad if you leave," a boy stepped out from the shadows.

"Sakura is my cousin, and the only time she's sad is when some Li-kid is mean to her or one of her family or friends is hurt!" Kary stared at the boy, "I know! You're the kid she wrote to me about. If you break her heart… my family will never let you near her again!"

"How did you know?" Li murmured.

"Who else would be such an idiot, except for the wimpy wolf-boy, Jaken, Miroku, and Wood?" Kary sighed in annoyance.

"Why isn't my name on that list?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can be an idiot, but usually, you're just being stubborn," Kary blushed. "I'm the same way."

"You gonna tell Sakura?" Li stared at the ground.

"Nope, but I'm gonna suggest that the three of us get Tori, Shiko, and Sakura out of the house before my mom goes insane, again," Kary sighed. "It's like every time she touches that stupid boomerang she's mad enough to be…" Kary got as close to Inuyasha as she could, "Inuyasha, could she be Sango?"

"Miroku is Wood," Inuyasha frowned. "I guess it is possible."

"HELP!" someone screamed from the house.

"SHIKO!" Kary jumped away from Inuyasha, out of the tree, bashed through the door, and stood panting between her mother and her sister. "You okay Shiko?"

"Kary…" Shiko was about to cry.

"Shh, stay behind me, everything will be fine," Kary planted her feet firmly into the ground she was standing. Sea Kinomoto lunged forward. Kary held her fists by her sides, when a blast of power flew out of her body, knocking Sea Kinomoto to the ground, unconscious.

"Kary?" Shiko ran to her big sister and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, I told you everything would be fine," Kary soothed her younger sibling.

"Kary, what happened?" Tori came out from a room with Sakura behind him.

"She went crazy, again." Kary closed her eyes tiredly, "Shiko, go pack, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"With Inuyasha," Kary yawned. "Sakura, your boyfriend is here."

"HER WHAT?" Tori yelped.

"Li's here?" Sakura blushed.

"You guys should pack as well; it isn't safe to stay when she goes crazy."

"Kary!" Inuyasha ran through the door followed by Li. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Li, would you please help Inuyasha pack plenty of food? We're going to need a lot of ramen," Kary handed Li and Inuyasha two huge book bags.

*********

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha!     

Inuyasha's a WHAT!

**Chapter 4**

Everyone was done packing; they had left the house with everyone, except Inuyasha, Shiko, and Kary, in Tori's car.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Shiko asked the hanyou as Kary drove her car.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, are we there yet?" Shiko asked. "Can I touch your ears?"

"Shiko, enough," Kary ordered, she threw Shiko a sandwich, and turned the radio on. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna stop so we can get some food."

"Feh!"

"I'll try to find ramen for you, I promise," Kary glanced over at Inuyasha sadly.

"Fine!"

*********

After they had eaten they continued. Finally they arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"The Higurashi shrine," Kary stated simply. Inuyasha immediately tensed.

"We're at Grandpa's house!" Shiko ran circles around Inuyasha.

"Shiko, we aren't here to see grandfather," Kary took her sister's hand and Inuyasha's. "Sakura, Tori, Li…" Kary swallowed hard. "It was fun while it lasted, but I need to finish something my incarnation didn't have a chance to. You probably won't see Shiko or me, again. Goodbye," Kary smiled and walked to the well house with her sister and the cutest boy she'd ever met.

"Kary, can we come with you?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura, this is my task… my destiny. Yours is tied with Li and the cards, as mine is tied with the Shikon no Tama and Inuyasha."

"Bye Kary! Bye Shiko! I'm gonna miss you!" Sakura began to cry.

"Sakura, don't be sad, maybe if you look in the library you'll find something on Inuyasha or the Shikon no Tama," Kary smiled at the small group of people she was leaving behind, and then jumped into the well with Shiko and Inuyasha.

*********

"AH!" Shiko screamed when a bright light passed over the three of them. They now stood at the bottom of the well. Her hair turned red and there was now a cute little foxtail protruding behind her.

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Why the heck do I have a tail?" Shiko cried in her sister's arms.

"Shh, you look even cuter than you did before, and now you can smell, hear, and see things much better," Kary comforted her sister.

"Amazing, who would have thought that… WAIT A SECOND! SHE'S A HALF DEMON!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"How? How can that be?" Kary stared up at Inuyasha.

"Out of all the people Kagome knew… who else had a name that started with an 'S'?" Inuyasha questioned Kary.

"Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, and…" Kary gasped and whispered, "Sota."

"So, Shiko carries two souls combined to make one."

          "Cool! Is that a good thing?" Shiko asked.

          "I have no idea, Shiko," Kary sighed. "Hey Inuyasha, do you think that Kaede-baba is still alive?"

Inuyasha shrugged, and looked at her oddly.

          "Won't she be surprised to see us?" Kary smiled happily up at Inuyasha.

          "Not many humans have brown hair," Inuyasha pointed out to her.

          "Actually, there are many humans with brown hair; they live far away across an ocean, that's how come I've got brown hair, some of my ancestors traveled from Greece to Japan."

          "Kary, take your sister and go back through the well," Inuyasha growled.

          "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kary held her sister tightly.

          "Sesshomaru…"

          "Shit!" Kary grabbed Inuyasha's hand and made the three of them fall back into the well.

          "What the hell?" Inuyasha roared.

          "You're human tonight, and he wants to kill you…" Kary whispered.

          "Huh? What'd you say?" Inuyasha frowned.

          "Forgot to take out the earplugs," Kary blushed, set Shiko down, and took the plugs out of Inuyasha's ears. "Sorry, but you know what happens in a few hours, right?" Kary looked worriedly into his eyes.

          "Feh!" Inuyasha looked away from her gaze.

          "We can see Grandpa!" Shiko became hyper.

          "I guess we could stay with Grandpa tonight," Kary sighed. "Hey, Inuyasha… I think my Grandfather might be Myouga reborn."

          "WHAT!"

          "He's really old like Kagome's jiji, and acts like Myouga."

          "Who is Myouga?" Shiko asked.

          "Inuyasha's retainer," Kary stated.

          "He named his retainer!" Shiko gaped in horror.

          "Forget I said anything!" Kary sighed in exasperation.

          "You named your mouth guard?"

          "MY WHAT?" Inuyasha yelped in shock.

          "I'll tell you later, Inuyasha," Kary sighed and walked to the back door of the shrine.

          "Is that my two granddaughters?"

          "JIJI!" Shiko yelled happily and ran to their cheerful grandfather.

          "Kary, you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

          "Hey, Inuyasha," Kary looked directly in his eyes, "sorry."

          Inuyasha stood there puzzled for a second, and then he watched in shock as her eyes closed and she fell towards the ground. He caught her and carried her past the jiji and hanyou fox-child.

          "Kary!" Shiko gasped softly.

          "What is wrong with my granddaughter?" the jiji asked.

          "If I knew, she wouldn't have fainted," Inuyasha growled and sat down on a sofa, refusing to let go of Kary.

*********

          "Um," Kary woke up to smell something nice. She yawned and opened her eyes. She was in Inuyasha's lap. She rubbed the grit out of her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

It was dark, and Inuyasha was changing. She held her breath as she watched him change in his sleep. His locks of silver changed to black. Not being able to resist, she reached out her hand and touched his now dark hair. It was soft.

Inuyasha's eyes were open and darting around to finally settle on her, in his lap. His eyes were the purple of a sunset. Kary almost said something, but she just smiled and fell back asleep. She felt safe and content to remain exactly where she was.

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he watched the girl fall back to sleep. She had smiled at him. Was she going to kill him when she next woke up? He hoped not.

*********

A growl woke Kary from her sleep. It was still dark outside. She yawned and when she heard the thing growl a second time, she located it. Inuyasha's stomach, she grinned as she tapped his shoulder.

He started awake. Glancing down at her, and he saw her signaling him to be quiet. She pointed to his arms and Inuyasha blushed brilliantly. He quickly removed them and she stood up. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, thank you for carrying me inside, that's the first time I've actually fainted. It's scary," Kary told him; all the while she was making ramen.

"Kary, why did you faint?"

"Did Kikyo die?" Kary swallowed nervously. Inuyasha tensed, "I need to know."

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was when she put that curse on me to be a cat forever, until I met you and regained my sword."

"Crud!" Kary growled. "If she's still alive then that means big trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"If she's alive, what about Naraku?" Kary continued to cook the ramen. "Worse, especially since she might go to my school."

"What does Kikyo have to do with your fainting?"

"I sensed her," Kary frowned. "At least I think I did."

"You can sense Kikyo?"

"Yeah, didn't Kagome tell you that she could?"

"No."

Kary went pale and one thought remained constant, 'Oh SHIT!'

"Kary? Kary?" Inuyasha tried to snap her out of her trance.

"Oh shit," Kary muttered.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock, "Kary, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kary blinked in surprise and came back to reality. "Oh! Sorry, guess I spaced out on you."

"Um, Kary, what does 'spaced out' mean?"

"It means to think in your own thoughts and ignore anyone who is around you."

"Oh! Okay then."

"You're weird," Kary smiled at him. Inuyasha looked hurt. "I meant that in a good way," Kary whispered and blushed as she stared at their feet.

Inuyasha was now thoroughly confused, "What about being a half-breed is good?"

"You're stronger than any full demon ever was or will be!" Kary frowned, looking up into his eyes. "What I meant was that you are different than everyone else that I've ever met, and I like it."

"You like knowing a hanyou?"

"Yep, she does, and she thinks you're cute!" Shiko chirped as she ran into another room.

"SHIKO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kary growled and began chasing her sister. In a quick moment of thought, she stopped chasing Shiko.

"Why did you stop chasing the kid?" Inuyasha frowned.

"One, the ramen would have burned. Two, she's still running and I want to eat. Three, now she doesn't get any ramen," Kary chuckled as the hanyou blinked in surprise.

"So, you tricked your sibling out of food, and you like ramen?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I don't like it as much as you do, but I do think it tastes wonderful!" Kary grinned.

"Kary, sugar, are you alright?" the Jiji enters the room.

"Hai, Grandfather," Kary smiled weakly at him. "It's just been a very stress filled time for me."

"Who is this fine young man?" Jiji asked.

"Grandfather, this may come as a bit of a shock…" Kary took the ramen off the burner and set it on a cool one. "This is Inuyasha. The one from Grandmother's stories."

"Maya was right," Jiji chuckled. "I knew something would happen to you, granddaughter. I just wasn't sure what. Your grandmother saw that you would have a grand adventure. Shiko is not your true sister, she was adopted."

"Grandfather, if you knew…" Kary began. "Never mind, I believe I understand."

"You will be leaving through the well, soon, I take it," Jiji smiled and hugs her.

"Shiko should stay here. Ne, Inuyasha?" Kary looked at him in askance.

"Kary," Jiji made her gaze return to him. "She will travel with you. I know my daughter-in-law; your mother will come after her, the first chance she gets. I will try to restock on ramen so that you may visit me and not have to go into town. I bid you a goodnight." Jiji dragged Inuyasha into the living room, "Inuyasha, I know you will protect them both with your life, but…take good care of my granddaughters, they are the only good thing that is left from my son's marriage to that witch."

"I've done a good job of it this far," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Boy, don't let that wolf near Kary. She has a fear of them, ever since she and her grandmother were attacked by them. That is what killed my Maya. I trust you Inuyasha, and more importantly, Kary trusts you. Goodnight, Inuyasha. I hope this adventure of yours turns out the way you wish it to." Jiji left and went back to his bed.

Inuyasha walked back into the kitchen in puzzlement, "Kary, you trust me?"

"Of course," Kary smiled, "I told you about Wood. Only Shiko, you, and I know about his crush on my mother. What he doesn't know is that she'd happily sleep with him."

"She would?" Shiko yawned as she came into the kitchen.

"Shiko, I think Grandpa would like you to spend some more time with him before we leave," Kary whispered to her younger sister. "We may not see him for a very long time."

"Okay, but don't do anything I wouldn't," Shiko yawned again and stumbled off to find her grandfather.

"So, why'd you send her off?" Inuyasha frowned.

"It's not possible for anyone to go through the well unless they are touching either of us, right?" Kary handed him a bowl of ramen.

"As far as I know, it has to be me, you, and the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha frowned, forgetting about the ramen for a moment.

"What does it look like, Inuyasha?" Kary sat down across from him.

"It should be half of a pink sphere."

"You mean," Kary pulled a chain on her neck, "Like this one?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, "How did you get the Shikon no Tama?!"

"My father," Kary tucked it back under her shirt. "It's the last thing he gave me, before he died. He found it in a pawn shop. He said the lady gave it to him for almost nothing, because no one seemed to have been able to see it. My Grandmother knew what it was. She told him that he should give it to me. That was right before she died."

"She was killed by wolves?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai. I don't like wolves. I like dogs and cats, but never again will I like wolves," Kary developed a closed look to her face. "My father was murdered by someone. I suspect my mother had a hand in it. She always was money hungry. The only ones I can trust in my family are my father, grandparents, sister, cousins, and my uncle."

"I understand," Inuyasha placed a hand over hers. He took it away as she sighed and he began to eat. She joined him, and all was quiet in the house.

*********

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha! And I don't own Card Captors! I forgot to mention that in earlier chapters!              

Inuyasha's a WHAT!

**Chapter 5**

"Inuyasha!" Shiko shrieked in fright as she kept running to our favorite hanyou.

"Shiko? What's wrong?" Kary asked as she watched her sister hide behind Inuyasha.

"Dead-Lady!" Shiko sputtered through her fright.

"Kikyo…" Kary frowned, stood, and began walking to the door.

"Kary! Don't go!" Shiko cried from behind Inuyasha.

"Wench, get back here and take care of your brat sister!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Okay, that's it! I'm not sharing my soul with a corpse any longer!" Kary growled as she opened the front door to stare at Kikyo angrily, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE SOULS OF INNOCENTS! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN NARAKU!"

"You are a worthless reincarnation, and I will have the soul of that hanyou child," Kikyo's voice grated on Kary's already red ears.

"NO ONE! AND I MEAN NO ONE! TOUCHES MY SISTER! YOU BAG OF BONES!" Kary's miko powers erupted full force, engulfing Kikyo and extracting Kagome's lost piece of soul. The soul twirled once in the air and entered Kary, infusing with the rest of Kagome's soul. Kary suddenly turned around, stared at the body that was turning to ash before her eyes, and looked at Inuyasha in confusion, "What just happened?"

"You killed Kikyo…" Inuyasha winced.

"What? But…" Kary was shocked and horrified.

"KARY!" Shiko shrieked as she launched herself into her big sister's arms.

"Shiko?" Kary replied shakily.

"Dead-Lady said she wanted my soul, but you said nobody will touch my sister! You shot out a powerful light at her and this fuzzy-cloud-thingy shot out of the Dead-Lady, and it went into you," Shiko hugged Kary in a tight embrace.

Inuyasha returned to normal as the sun rose. He stared at Kary in surprise and a bit of hurt, "We need to talk."

"Okay…" Kary bit her lip. "Shiko, go see if Grandpa needs anything and stay with him for a bit."

"Okay, but you both aren't going to leave me here, without both of you, right?" Shiko pouted as she neared tears at the thought.

"Of course we won't, brat," Inuyasha sighed irritably. "Now go see your Grandpa and stop crying."

"Okay!" Shiko cheerfully skipped off to find her Grandfather.

"Kary, I'm not happy or angry with you for killing Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, I don't even remember doing it," Kary sat down next to the pile of dust that was Kikyo and let her tears fall. "It was like something had taken over my body and I had no control over anything…"

"So, something was controlling you?" Inuyasha frowned.

"What did I say? When I left you guys in the kitchen?" Kary pleaded with Inuyasha.

"You said something like… 'I won't allow her the use of my soul anymore!' and then you stormed out of the room," Inuyasha frowned.

"…" Kary's eyes widened in realization, "It was her… she was putting Kikyo to rest so that she could have some peace. Kikyo never went to hell. She belonged elsewhere, but that harpy raised her from the dead and made her to do evil deeds! So she really was happy to rest in peace…"

"Kary, who is 'she'?" Inuyasha growled irritably.

"Kagome…" Kary whispered softly.

"You're telling me that Kagome did that to Kikyo?" Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

"How the hell was I to know that Kikyo wanted to be freed of that body she was trapped in?!" Kary was beginning to get very upset.

"…" Inuyasha looked startled at her change of attitude, and was not pleased with Kary's onslaught of tears.

"Shiko! We're leaving!" Kary kept her head towards the ground as she stood.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the well!" Shiko ran down the stairs.

"No. We're going to the car. I'm taking you to a movie," Kary clenched her fists, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

"Kary… please don't…"

"Don't what Inuyasha? Leave? Cry? Everyone knows how much you hate it! How much you hate Kagome! How much you loved Kikyo!" Kary was pelting Kikyo's dust with torrents of tears, "I don't need you to even tell me how much you hate me!"

"Kary…" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her into a bear hug. "Calm down, please…"

"Sister, is something wrong?" Shiko pouted as she watched her sister cry into Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono.

"I'm not angry with you and I don't hate you," Inuyasha tried to comfort the crying girl he had placed in his arms.

"Yes you do!" Kary blubbered.

"No, I don't!" Inuyasha growled, "I didn't hate Kagome, and I don't hate you! Really, I just felt obligated to help Kikyo rest in peace."

          "But…"

          "No buts! And stop questioning what I tell you! You're pretty, smart, funny, and I don't hate you!" Inuyasha growled into her ear.

          "Sorry," Kary's crying was slowing to a trickle, instead of a torrent.

          "Now, are you done crying?" Inuyasha frowned.

          "I think so…"

          "Good," Inuyasha snorted. Then he demanded; "Now you can tell me what your sister meant by a Myouga being my mouth guard."

          Kary began to laugh loudly, Shiko stared at her sister in shock, and Inuyasha just pouted, "What's wrong with her?" Shiko blinked.

          "I'm not really sure…" Inuyasha eyed Kary warily.

_Special thanks goes__ out to my one and only reviewer… Gizmo369!_

_Thanks for reading this story! I appreciate the commentary! I doubt there is any other story where Inuyasha is changed into a cat by Kikyo! Oh well, please keep reading!_

_Sending mischief your way!_

_Snowfire the Kitsune_


End file.
